A Very Alpine Christmas
by KitFisto1997
Summary: Here's an obligatory Christmas Fic, that I'm uploading on Boxing Day... Oh well! Here's something for you Americans/Brits/Canucks etc to enjoy! Contains OC's and some innuendo, along with a NSFW Chapter.
1. A Very Alpine Christmas

A Very Alpine Christmas, a 1983: Doomsday/Axis Powers: Hetalia Fanfiction

Somewhere near Geneva, Alpine Confederation. December 25th, 2015.

 _"_ _How do I look? Leiben~?"_ Lina smiled at her lover as she walked over to him in a stunning red dress. Marcus looked at her girlfriend as he continued to adjust his messy hair with what looked like some kind of industrial strength hair gel…

"You're beautiful…" the Prussian flashed a smile as he turned back to face the mirror. Marcus was surprised to see the young woman in a dress; after all, her military background had made her into an experienced Militia officer, although her position in the Alpine military was only temporary.

Her apparent lack of ladylike qualities had led Marcus to deem her 'a certified badass'. But he knew that she didn't mind getting into a dress for certain occasions, along with many other items of clothing that were reserved for more intimate ones…

"Remember that my parents are going to be there, so please show the utmost respect to them and the rest of my family. You know as much as well as I do that I'm descended from nobility, so expect some looks from some of the older family members if our relationship is brought up…" Lina smiled as she adjusted her dress and glanced over to Marcus, who'd finished slicking back his hair, but he wasn't too happy about it, due to Lina having insisted the change in hairstyle.

Lina checked her clothing for anything out of the ordinary before turning to face her lover, but almost facepalmed upon noticing that he hadn't put on the suit jacket that she'd told him to wear, in lieu of his leather jacket, the former of which was still hanging off the end of the nearby bed. Marcus noticed Lina's disapproving stare and made an attempt to sneak out of the room.

"Put the suit on" Lina glared at Marcus as he stepped closer to the exit of the room, with the young woman's stare getting more and more malicious. Marcus, who was freaked out by her nigh-inhuman stare, reluctantly took off his leather jacket and swapped it for the suit and tie, although he did it out of fear more than anything else…

"Now you look like a nobleman." Lina smiled as he grabbed her lover by the waist and pulled him into a passionate, if momentary kiss. _"A sexy nobleman~"_ she whispered in a rather sultry French accent. "Come, our car is going be here at any moment now…" the young girl took Marcus by his arm and pulled him out of the bedroom and almost dragged him out of the house, seemingly unaware of the plight of her unamused lover…

-0-

Marcus wistfully looked out the window the rather elegant Mercedes. He'd had overheard something about one of Lina's family members having kept this car since the 1950s as a rather odd family heirloom, which he found a bit strange, although he knew that one of the family heirlooms that he was handed at one moment was currently sitting in a holster that was against his chest. _"To each their own…"_ he muttered to himself as a rather large manor came into view.

The almost picturesque views of Lake Geneva were clearly visible from the old house, which had been seemingly standing there for centuries. The exterior of the house was covered in snow, although the roads leading to the estate were free of it. The car stopped outside of the home, with a young French speaking chauffeur opening the door for the pair. _"Merci"_ Lina smiled as she got out of the old car, with Marcus following her.

Marcus was taken by surprise as he looked at the exterior of the home. "I never knew you lived here…" Lina shook her head slightly before replying. "This is merely one of our old family homes; I actually grew up in Bern, although Mama and Papa took me here every winter with my sister."

 _"_ _Now try not to get drunk, I don't want you giving us a bad image…"_ Lina looked at her lover as the pair held hands and walked inside. Marcus was almost overwhelmed by the sheer beauty of the manor. The familiar music of Beethoven's _Fur Elise_ made him feel like he was in an old Victorian manor, although the large amount of French speakers threw that idea out the window.

The large presence of men and even a few women in 19th century military uniforms also made Marcus a bit more uncomfortable. Even though he was from a family of well-to-do politicians, even with some of his family members serving the prestigious Spencer family for a time when one of his ancestors became a bit strapped for cash.

Marcus hoped that his family connections would give him some legitimacy; after all, he was dealing with the result of generations of prestigious military brass, some of which were descended from Napoleon and the Hapsburgs no less, along with a smattering of Liechtensteiners to make it even more interesting.

 _"_ _Are you jealous yet?"_ Lina grinned at Marcus as she held onto his arm. "It's beautiful…" Marcus smiled warmly as he kissed the girl on the cheek. _"Lina?"_ Marcus was taken by surprise as he turned around to see a young woman standing behind her. Her resemblance to Lina was almost uncanny, although she was shorter and had a small bow in her longer hairstyle, compared to Lina's bob cut.

 _"_ _Marsia?"_ Lina blushed for a moment before pulling her younger sister into a tight hug. _"I thought you wouldn't be able to make it this year!"_ Lina smiled as her sister shook her head in reply. _"Non, I thought that_ _ **you**_ _wouldn't make it this year, I thought that you would be too busy with the League…"_

 _"_ _It's great that you're here though and you brought your boyfriend along too…"_ Marsia smiled as she glanced over to Marcus, then whispering in Lina's ear. _"Mama and Papa want to talk to you first, without him…"_ Lina nodded as she glanced over to her aging parents.

Marcus saw Lina and her sister walk over to their parents as he himself walked over to a nearby table and sat down. The young man pulled out a hip flash from his suit and started to sip the alcohol. _"Herr Wright?"_ Marcus glanced from his drink to notice Vasch Zwingli sitting beside him. "Merry Christmas, Switz…" he smirked at the no-nonsense personification.

 _"_ _Joyeux Noël to you too…"_ the blonde sighed as he took a sip from a glass of wine. "So… How's Roderich treating you?" Marcus flashed a smile at Vasch as he chugged his whiskey for a moment. "He's fine; I left him with Elizaveta and their children back in Sopron. I supposed that they needed a Christmas alone."

"Then there's the fact that I do have connections with Fraulein Worth's family, which explains the presence of Lili and myself…" Vasch said, pointing towards the female Nation, who was chatting with a few of Lina's Liechtensteiner family members.

"That's great to know…" Marcus smiled as he finished off his whiskey. "What about your family? Shouldn't you be in Truro or something?" Vasch asked, although he knew that he would probably get an answer about his father disapproving of his relationship with his aide.

"I did go to Cornwall a few days ago for an early Christmas. I guess that _Vater_ has finally gotten around to accepting Lina…" Marcus sighed as he fidgeted with his hip flask. The embodiment of Switzerland smiled at the young diplomat; it seemed that things were looking up for him, after he heard about that horrible incident in Port Elizabeth a few months prior…

 _"_ _Monsieur Wright!"_ a French accented voice yelled out, causing the aforementioned Prussian to turn his head to the source. A taller, and more obviously intoxicated Frenchman, who was probably a few years older than Marcus, was waving a bottle of red wine at him in some kind of threatening gesture.

 _"_ _Oui~?"_ Marcus replied with a smirk as the man walked closer to him. _"Aren't you Fraulein Worth's whipping boy?"_ Marcus blushed for a moment as he glanced over the man's shoulder to notice Lina grimacing in his direction. _"I have no idea what you're talking about Monsieur"_ Marcus looked at the Frenchman with a confused look, attempting to feign ignorance.

 _"_ _Don't play tricks with me!"_ the man snapped at him, still waving the bottle of wine at the diplomat. Marcus seemed to be unfazed by his behaviour; after all, he didn't want to make a scene in front of Lina's extended family.

 _"_ _Verdammt, Alain!"_ Lina yelled out from the other end of the room, clearly fed up with his shenanigans. "You have no noble blood!" Alain yelled at Marcus as the latter stood there, looking at him with a clearly visible sense of boredom. "How _dare_ you attempt to even step foot in this building, let alone be in a relationship with my cousin!"

 _"_ _You words amuse me, Herr Dufont, but I think you need to calm down, lest you push me further…"_ Marcus gave the drunkard a smile, although it didn't seem to work as the man continued to rant in his face with renewed vitriol. _"You are Ossi scum! Shouldn't you be in Berlin with those Communist degenerates masquerading as Kings!?"_

 _"_ _But non, you aren't even a proper Prussian. You're a demented half breed from across the Channel who should be fucking livestock in some inbred hamlet!"_ Marcus managed to catch the last few parts of Alain's drunken rant as he grabbed the man by his collar and held him close to his face. _"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't catch the last part of that sentence; my French skills aren't the greatest…"_

Marcus's words trailed off as Alain laid eyes on something truly terrifying… Instead of seeing Marcus, the Frenchman was mortified to see the anorexic, almost dead body of a young woman, fully clothed in a military uniform with an old rifle slung over her shoulder. _"We told you not to push us…"_ the girl laughed in a strange, vaguely Eastern European accent.

 _"_ _Tell me, Alain Dufont… Do you know what it's like to be alone, especially on a date such as this?"_ Alain stood there, not responding out of pure fear. The Frenchman looked at the young woman, who was seemingly enjoying the torture that she was putting him through. _"W-what are you!?"_ Alain stuttered as Roza held him by his collar.

 _"_ _You needn't worry about who I am…"_ Roza grinned at the man as she whispered into his ear. _"You have to worry that Herr Wright can easily humiliate you… Although, I can certainly do much, much worse…"_ The girl winked at him as she held a rusted, blood soaked combat knife at his neck before fading away, leaving a stunned Alain staring at Marcus, who was grinning from ear to ear.

 _"_ _Well, Herr Dufont… I suggest you stay away from me for the time being…"_ Marcus continued to grin as he slowly lowered the Frenchman to his feet. _"Oh, and Boldog Karácsonyt…"_ Alain looked at Marcus's face as it quickly changed to Roza's haunting visage.

Alian screamed for a moment as he ran off into the bewildered crowd, yelling something about Marcus being 'a monster', or 'not human'. From the viewpoint of the crowd, Marcus had lifted up the man with a seemingly unnatural strength and was whispering something undecipherable into his ear.

Lina walked over to her lover as Alain cowered in one corner of the room. _"I honestly thought that you would kill him…"_ she sighed for a moment before giving him a grin. _"Good job, Marcus…"_ Lina whispered as she pulled him in close and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hopefully Alain will come 'round to our relationship…" Lina stopped for a moment as she looked over Marcus's shoulder to notice Roza and Maximillian standing near the bar with two familiar faces, one of which she hadn't seen since that incident in Port Elizabeth.

"Sorry for being late 'ol chap…" Arthur Kirkland smiled as he walked over to Marcus with beer glass in hand. "I've heard you've been doing well since that 'incident'" the former Nation continued as Marcus stared at him with a dumfounded expression.

 _"_ _Danke schoen, Herr Kirkland, I just didn't expect you and Elizaveta to be here, especially on a night like this…"_ Marcus raised an eyebrow as the aforementioned Hungarian walked over to him. _"Don't worry, there's going to be more guests coming at any moment."_ Hungary smiled at Marcus as she muttered something about Gilbert not being able to show up due to an incident that had happened earlier in the evening with him and Roderich…

 _"_ _That arrogant fool deserved it…"_ Vasch chimed in as Marcus facepalmed, thinking about what had gotten his boss into trouble. "Well then…" Lina smiled at the two long-dead Nations before continuing in accented English. "You're happy to join us for a dance or a drink, although I think that you two would prefer the latter…"

"I think a drink would be just fine for now, isn't that right, Francis?" Arthur gave the equally deceased Nation a grin as he faded into view. _"Oui~"_ Francis Bonnefoy said as he put an arm around Arthur's neck, causing the latter the blush immensely.

 _"_ _Not here you bloody Frog!"_ Arthur whispered as the Nation complied with his request and lowered his arm, but not before feeling Francis's hand grab his behind, making him blush even more. _"Why must you be so prudish…? Angleterre~?"_ France huffed silently as he smiled at the young couple that were standing before him.

"How many more of you are going to show up…" Marcus rolled his eyes as Hungary gave him a reassuring look. "No matter whether, we're dead or not…" Roza smiled as she walked over to Marcus with a glass of wine in her hand. "Let's try to make this Christmas a memorable one, _igen?"_

Marcus nodded to the young girl as she passed a full bottle of whiskey to him. "Well then…" the Prussian grinned as he held up the liquor. "Merry Christmas to all!" he shouted as most of the partygoers did the same in their respective languages.

Marcus put the bottle of whiskey onto the table he was leaning on, wanting to leave it for later, although he was suddenly distracted by Lina, who pinned him to the table with a lust laden look in her eyes. _"Fröhliche Weihnachten, lieben~"_ she whispered as she gave him a passionate, if slightly sloppy kiss, taking her lover by surprise.

 _"_ _Not now, hun~ Hopefully the Krampus won't get you for being such a naughty girl this year~"_ Marcus grinned as he kissed her on the cheek and opened the bottle of whiskey.

Marcus started the chug the bottle of liquor just as Lina pulled away from him, but not before giving him a suggestive wink. Lina smiled at her lover for a moment, feeling like she'd accomplished something for once. _"At least I've managed to keep him under control for once."_ She sighed to herself as she started to sip from a glass of beer.

But deep down, she knew that this Christmas Eve would be one to remember…


	2. A Very Intimate Christmas -NSFW-

A Very Intimate Christmas: A Classified Axis Powers: Hetalia/1983: Doomsday Fanfiction

Somewhere near Geneva, Alpine Confederation. December 24th, 2015

 _"Je vous aime~"_ Lina blushed as Marcus pinned her to the bedroom door. He flashed her lover a grin as he quickly took off his suit, leaving the Prussian in his trousers. "You're beautiful~" he whispered into her ear, his voice laden with lust. The pair was hoping to spend the rest of Christmas Eve alone, and it seemed that they got their wish.

Marcus quickly opened the door, holding Lina by the waist as he reached for the zip on the back of her dress. He slowly unzipped Lina's dress, leaving the young Swiss woman in her lingerie. Lina put her arms around Marcus's neck as the two lovers entered the room, with Marcus closing the door behind them.

"I hope you like your Christmas present~" Marcus smirked as he kissed Lina on the neck, leaving more than a few marks on her neck. Marcus reached for Lina's bra, only to be stopped by her hands, flashing him a seductive smile. _"Bitte, allow me~"_

Lina reached for her the clip on her bra and removed the offending garment. She dropped the bra, revealing her fit, well maintained figure. Marcus slowly moved his hands down to her legs, rubbing her thighs as he eventually moved his hands up to her perfectly shaped ass. He squeezed Lina's rear, making her elicit a quiet moan.

 _"Just wait, leiben~"_ Lina whispered as Marcus continued to squeeze her rear. Marcus smiled as he noticed her pale, near flawless skin reflecting in the moonlight. He loosened his grip on her rear as he slowly kissed her on the lips, wrestling with her tongue as Lina took the chance and moved his hands away from her.

"I love you..." Marcus moaned as he broke the kiss, feeling Lina's decently sized rack pressing against his chest. Marcus looked down to notice that Lina had removed her panties. He grinned as he moved his right hand back to her ass, slowly moving it to her entrance.

"M-marcus~ I... F-fuck~!" Lina swore aloud as he put his hand over her mouth as he felt her legs buckle from two of his fingers moving into her cleanly shaven entrance.

 _"It seems that the tables have turned, non~?"_ Marcus whispered into Lina's ear as he continued to cover her mouth, all the while thrusting his fingers in and out of her body. Marcus slowly slid a few more fingers into her lover's body, making her squirm even more. All of their previous 'sessions' had Marcus taking the place of his lover. It seemed that Christmas Eve would be his turn to toy with Lina.

"Mpphhh!" Lina moaned as Marcus smiled and stopped thrusting. Marcus took his left hand off her mouth, making her gasp for air. "What is it~?" Marcus smirked as Lina moaned again. "I..." she panted for a moment, wanting more of her lover's touch.

 _"I want you, verdammt~!"_ Lina said with a desperate look in her eyes. "Your wish is granted~~" Marcus grinned as he pulled his trousers off, leaving him in his boxers, which he also removed, leaving him in the same exposed state as Lina.

 _"Ich leibe dich~"_ Marcus moaned as he eased himself into Lina's body, making the pair moan, almost in unison. The two lovers collapsed onto the bed as Marcus thrusted the rest of his length into her, feeling her tight walls milking him for his essence.

 _"My sweet little Edelweiss~"_ Marcus moaned as Lina blushed upon hearing her pet name. "D-don't call me that..." Marcus continued to thrust into his lover, mainly out of instinct as their moans and constant name calling became even more muffled.

"M-marcus~!" Lina moaned as she felt his lips make contact with her neck and chest. "Just remember that we don't have any protection on~" Lina whispered as Marcus slowly sped up with his thrusting, wanting to pleasure as much as he could.

Lina stared into Marcus's eyes as she moaned as loud as she could without disturbing anyone in the nearby rooms upon feeling her climax. She nearly fainted from the sensory overload as Marcus felt his own climax not that far behind. Marcus quickly pulled out and released his essence onto Lina's chest and stomach, moaning as he climaxed.

"Merry Christmas, Markie~" Lina sighed as she snuggled up to his chest, making him blush upon the mention of his much disliked nickname. "Now you know how I feel..." Marcus smirked as he kissed her on the cheek.

"I can't believe that those rumours make you look like a submissive nerd who's completely clueless about sex~ Lina smiled as she kissed Marcus on the lips. "You're certainly far from those stupid rumours~" she giggled as she ran her fingers through Marcus's hair.

"I did my best effort..." Marcus flashed Lina an inane grin. _"And it was amazing... Gut nacht, mein leiben~"_ Lina snuggled up to Marcus as she slowly fell asleep...


End file.
